Yarobiey
Not to be confused with Yarobe, a modern branch of Yarobiey. The Yarobieys were a species of humanoids inhabiting the island of Borae Wae before the 1st Age. They mostly migrated from Borae Wae to inhabit the continant Eggan slug, and adapted physially to their new environment so that they split into different species. No Yarobieys are believed to exist in their original from, although there have been unconfired sightings throughout Narobed. Yarobiey is also the name collectively given to the decendents of the original Yarobiey species. This includes Yarobes, Doggara, Llalobes, Moorunkas and all their related races and sub-species. Yarobieyan Species The spread of the 4 original tribes of Yarobieys dictated which environments they migrated to, and therefore how they adapted to the point of becoming separate species. Each species has kept their original tribal name, although their are further sub divisions between species occuring within the tribes. Yarobes (Homo Camelus) Yarobes are the tallest and heaviest of the Yarobieyan species. They have tanned skin, humps, and longer trunks than other Yarobieys. They are divided into 2 races/sub species: Dromedar and Wollig. Dromedar are the more populous, numbering 43 million out of 50 million. They are on average 12' tall, and weigh approximatly 750-920kgs (although this varies greatly). They have very little fur, and a single large hump. They mostly inhabit the desert and lower lying areas of Yarobia. Wollig Yarobes are mostly distinguishable by their thick, long, wooly fur, especially on their faces. They are slightly taller and heavier than the Dromedar (12'3, 750-1000kgs) and have slightly lighter skin. They have two small humps, and mostly inhabit the mountainous areas of Yarobia. Doggara (Übersuß) (Homo Pacos) The Doggara, also known as Übersuß and less commonly Sugary-slug-dogs, are by far the most populous of the Yarobieys, numbering 160 million. the Doggara are split into 2 races/sub-species: the Alpaka and Ubersuss Doggara. They are both on average 10' tall, weigh 500-800kgs, have shorter trunks than Yarobes and pale skin. Ubersuss Doggara live on higher or colder mountains, and have very long, thick wool. They are also lighly shorter, but weigh the same. Alpakas are more populous, at around 90 million. Llaloba (Homo Glama) The Llaloba are physically similar to the Doggara. They are taller and have longer necks, at 11' tall and weigh more at 650-850kg. Their streamlined shape and silky fur also leads to superior aerodynamic properites. There are approximatly 50 million Llaloba, and have a greater proportion of Yalobes than other Yarobieys. Moorunka (Homo Indicus) The Moorunka are different to other Yarobieys as they have a bovine head, rather than camelid. They are 10'5'' tall and weigh 730-900kg's. Apart from the normal trunk, they also have short horns like the original Yarobieys are though to possess. Similar to yarobes, they have a single, small hump. They have pale, spotted skin and their exact population is difficult to attain, although it is estimated at 20-60 million. They also have true hooves, rather than 2 toes. Other Jirrafe: A very rare occuerance, it is a Yarobe born with a very long, spotty yellow neck and small horns. They are normally 17 tall, and have religious importance in Yarobia (partly due to their natural prowess in Majeek). Snoop Doggara: An uncommen occurence in Doggara, it is a not a separate sub species but rather a result of the frequent use of hallucinogenic wegg plant leaves. Snoop Doggara have a dark skin pigmentaion, layed back personality and increased vocal ability. Although they suffer halucinations, Snoop Doggara naturaly replenish large amounts of majeek without the use of o-bottles. Wenig Wesen (also known as the Muon): A very small possible Yarobiey, only 7' tall and 100kg, very little is known about them. They have very soft fur and resemble a Vicuña. Also called "diminuative alpine Yarobes" in common slang, a single trading ship reached Eggan-Slug recently... Yalobes Yalobes are semi-inteligent humped quadrupeds with a face resembling a human. They are very large, standing 5m tall (6 at the hump) and weigh approximately 10 tonnes. Every Yarobiey species ''and sub species has a corresponding unique Yalobe, which bear similar characterisics (for example, Wollig Yalobes are large and wooly, Moorunka Yalobes have horns, etc.). The number of Yalobes is estimated to be about 20% of the number of their corresponding Yarobiey, although they exist in unknown numbers in the wild. Category:Species of Narobed